<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Aid (Tank x Reader) by Savannahlovesanon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24754795">First Aid (Tank x Reader)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savannahlovesanon/pseuds/Savannahlovesanon'>Savannahlovesanon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Specops - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ACAB, Alpha - Freeform, Athena - Freeform, BLM, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Hot, Oral Sex, Past Child Abuse, Protests, Riot - Freeform, Romance, Smut, Tank - Freeform, Tank x reader, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:47:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24754795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savannahlovesanon/pseuds/Savannahlovesanon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is about that hot special ops guy at the protest in DC and he helps you out after you get injured during a protest. </p><p> </p><p>(I'm sorry for this) </p><p>This is a lil smutty but more fluffy 😓</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tank/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Rubber Bullets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm sorry for this but Tank is a daddy ✨</p><p>This is also kinda a joke so don't take it seriously, it will be very bad 💀</p><p>Disclaimer: This story is a work of fiction and by no means is meant to undermine the Black Lives Matter Movement. I highly suggest you contribute to the movement by donating, attending protests, or by simply raising awareness. </p><p>Thanks for reading! Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your feet hurt, and you are so tired. Yet you keep holding your sign up in the air, and you keep marching, and screaming, "no justice, no peace!" Over and over till your voice eventually hurts.</p>
<p>You march to the front of the crowd, screaming even louder in the cops faces. You notice out of the corner of your eye a tall man dressed in armor, his finger pointing in the police officers faces.</p>
<p>While your watching him a hard object hits your rib cage and you fall backwards whimpering. You clutch your side and you feel blood starting to soak through your t shirt. You look down to see a yellow rubber bullet next to you, "shit!" You cry out squeezing your eyes shut.</p>
<p>"You good?" A deep voice says and you open your eyes to see the tall armored man standing over you.</p>
<p>You shake your head and he hooks in arm under your legs and another arm around your back picking you up. "My house isn't far," he whispers and his voice is so hoarse and the way he holds you makes you feel so safe. You bury your face in his armored chest still clutching your bleeding side as he carries you out of the crowd</p>
<p>He sits you down in the backseat of his car and you whimper at the loss of his comforting arms, "shit you're really bleeding." He reaches over you and grabs a couple napkins from his console and hands them to you, "keep pressure on that, I have a first aid kit at home I'll patch you up with."</p>
<p>You do what he says as he drives to his house, letting out soft whimpers as pain surged through your body every time he hit a bump, he muttered an apology each time.</p>
<p>When he reached his house he carries you once again taking you inside his house and sets you down on a soft couch, "I'll be right back." You stare at his back as he leaves and think about how broad his shoulders were.</p>
<p>When he comes back he has a first aid kit and kneels beside you, "can I take off your shirt? I need to check for broken ribs and patch you up."</p>
<p>You nod and he helps you sit up and peels off your shirt, you cringe because you wore an old white bra. You stare down at the wound and grimace it was bruised and bloody and you wanted to throw up.</p>
<p>"God damn, how close were you to the gun?" He takes a cotton pad out and sprays it with disinfectant, "this is gonna hurt," he preps you. He then gives you his free hand, "you can squeeze it when it hurts."</p>
<p>You hiss as he starts to dab the wound and you squeeze his still gloved hand tightly, trying to focus on how big it was compared to yours, because damn it was huge.</p>
<p>"All done," he says and you let out a sigh of relief as you let go of his hand. He puts a waterproof bandage on your wound, "I need to feel your ribs now, make sure they're not broken."</p>
<p>You nod your head and he starts feeling and squeezing your ribs, "does any of this hurt?" He asks.</p>
<p>"N-no not really, you say biting your lip. You notice he still hasn't taken off his helmet, "when will you take off your helmet?" You blurt out and immediately redden, why did you have to blurt it?</p>
<p>He chuckles and removes his hand from your side and hooks his finger under his helmet lifting it up. God damn was he hot. He had dark hair, dark green eyes, and pink plump lips.</p>
<p>"Take a picture it'll last longer," he grins and you blush slightly embarrassed.</p>
<p>"What's your name?" You ask the sexy stranger.</p>
<p>"Christopher." He runs a hand through his already messy hair and smirks, "yours?"</p>
<p>"Y/N."</p>
<p>"Nice to meet you Y/N." He looks down your body and have the the urge to cover up as you realize you are still half naked. "You can take a shower if you want, I don't think I'll be able to bring you home because curfew starts soon, but you can spend the night." </p>
<p>"Oh right, where would I sleep?" You blush again.</p>
<p>"My bed," he grins, "I'll leave a t shirt out for you, the bathroom is up stairs first door to the right and the bedroom is next door."</p>
<p>"Thanks!" You smile appreciatively, he helps you stand up and you make your way upstairs.</p>
<p>After your shower you make your way to his bed room, you were surprised at how clean and neat his room was. You find a neatly folded t shirt and boxers on the bed and you slip them on, his t shirt that was for a 7 foot tall men was practically a dress on you.</p>
<p>You decided to go back down stairs to find Christopher, he was in the kitchen sitting at the table eating a slice of pizza. You notice that he's not wearing a shirt and your eyes widen at his muscular back, and god knows the front of him would be perfection.</p>
<p>You clear your throat and he turns around and smirks when his eyes land on you, his eyes roam your body.</p>
<p>"I made pizza for us," he taps the seat next to him and you tentatively sit down and eat.</p>
<p>You both sit in an awkward silence not sure what to say but when you finish eating he suddenly grabs your legs and swings them in his lap. You opened your mouth to ask him what the fuck he was doing but his hands started massaging your sore feet and damn it felt good.</p>
<p>"You got pretty feet," he says in a low seductive voice.</p>
<p>"Thanks?" You say blushing, staring down to prevent looking him in the eyes.</p>
<p>He chuckles and hits a very sore spot on your foot and you softly moan as he works it over.</p>
<p>"Where did you learn to massage feet?" You question.</p>
<p>"My dad left my mom when she was pregnant with my little sister and she had to work longer hours in order to pay for me and my two older sisters, anyways when she came home her feet were always super swollen and I would sometimes massage them for her," he smiles at the memory.</p>
<p>"That's actually pretty cute," you say in awe.</p>
<p>He looks up at you and smiles, and before you know it he's leaning in and brushing his lips against yours in a sweet gentle kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Wet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*Smutty Chapter*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Christopher's lips leave yours and you sit there in shock for a minute, "what was that for?" You ask.</p>
<p>"Just thought you were really beautiful," Christopher smiled adorably and you blushed for the thousandth time tonight.</p>
<p>Without thinking you maneuver yourself so you are straddling Christopher and you crush your lips onto his. He wraps both of his arms tightly around your body and even though you were on his lap he still had to crane his neck down significantly to reach your lips. He gently nips your bottom lip and you moan into his mouth. You push your sex down to his groin and find him already hard and you slowly start grinding on him.</p>
<p>"Y/n are you sure?" He whispers against your lips.</p>
<p>"Please, your bed now!" You groan continuing to grind on Christophers clothed cock and he groans as he stands up lifting you up by your ass and he takes you up to his bedroom.</p>
<p>Christopher gently lays you down on the bed and positions himself over your body careful not to put any weight on you, especially with your bruised wound.</p>
<p>You admire Christophers body over yours, he had a perfect six pack and deep v line, you could only imagine how perfect his dick was. His lips attack your neck and you whimper as he finds your sweet spot.</p>
<p>While attacking your neck you feel Christophers hands run under your shirt and he softly squeezes your breasts, your nipples standing at attention and you shiver when they graze his palm.</p>
<p>Christopher lifts your shirt up exposing your breasts and he smirks and his eyes darken as he stares at you as if you were his prey.</p>
<p>"God your so perfect babe," he whispers as he lowers his mouth to your left breast gently sucking and swirling his tongue around the nipple.</p>
<p>"Oh fuck," you moan, and your fingers thread through his thick soft hair. 'Why do guys get blessed with such soft hair?" You wonder as he trails kisses down your belly.</p>
<p>Christopher looks up at you as his fingers hook into the boxers he gave you, "may I?" He smirks.</p>
<p>"God yes!" You spread your legs a little wider as he brings the boxers down and hitches your legs over his broad shoulders.</p>
<p>Christopher sticks two fingers in his mouth making eye contact with you, he gets them nice and wet and runs his freshly wet fingers along your slit, you instantly buck your hips at the contact. He starts circling his fingers around your sensitive clit and you throw your head back into the pillows moaning.</p>
<p>Without warning you feel Christophers tongue on your pussy. His tongue circles your clit and he shoves a finger down your tight hole. He wraps his lips around your clit and sucks softly causing you to arch your back and moan loudly. Your stomach starts to tighten as your orgasm starts to build up.</p>
<p>Christopher shoves another finger in your pussy and starts pumping them in and out at a faster pace, "come on my fingers baby," he  says seductively. He flicks your swollen clit with his tongue and you let out a loud cry and orgasm, and damn that was the best orgasm you've ever had and his dick hasn't even touched your pussy yet.</p>
<p>Christopher comes back up and lays down next to you. "Aren't you going to fuck me?" You ask through half lidded eyes, the orgasm you just had has made you sleepy.</p>
<p>Christopher sucks his two fingers clean, and the action alone makes your pussy quiver again, "tomorrow, your about to fall asleep," he softly laughs as he wraps an arm around you.</p>
<p>You settle your head on Christophers chest and listen to his strong heartbeat and he kisses your forehead. He was right, you could barely keep your eyes open.</p>
<p>That night you had the best sleep you've had in a while.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Pancakes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning you wake up to Christophers soft snores. Your head is still lying on his chest and his arm is still wrapped around your waist. You've never felt comfier, but you realize you should probably get up and find your clothes from yesterday so you can go home.</p>
<p>As great as Christopher was, you didn't want to burden him with your presence any longer. You slowly moved his arm off your waist and sat up but as soon as you did he stirred and opened his eyes.</p>
<p>"Where are you going?" Christopher stretches his arms behind his head.</p>
<p>"Home," you bite your lip, you were going to miss Christopher.</p>
<p>"Oh." Christopher frowns.</p>
<p>"Yeah, sorry," you play with your thumbs unsure of what to say or do.</p>
<p>You start to stand up but Christopher stops you and gently grasps your arm, "wait, how will you get home?"</p>
<p>Your eyes widen, oh shit you left your phone at home because you heard it wasn't safe to bring phones to protests. You initially called a taxi yesterday because you don't own a car, and you can't call one now unless Christopher lets you borrow his phone. Of course you also had no idea where the fuck you were.</p>
<p>"I'll figure it out." You say and start to get up.</p>
<p>Christopher stops you again, "No I can and I want to drive you home, but I like you and I want to get to know you, and it's a Sunday, so what if you spent the day with me?" His voice sounds nervous and you don't know what to say.</p>
<p>You really liked Christopher, but he was too good for you, the minute he finds out about your past he'll be disgusted with you, he will run.</p>
<p>...But of course, what he doesn't know won't hurt him.</p>
<p>"Okay," You say quietly.</p>
<p>Christopher stands up and walks towards you, "let's go and eat breakfast then," he grins and before you can start walking he picks you up bridal style and you let out a little squeal.</p>
<p>"What are you doing?" You ask Christopher as he carries you down the stairs.</p>
<p>"Taking you downstairs," Christopher replies.</p>
<p>"I have legs," you assure him but he only chuckles.</p>
<p>"I know."</p>
<p>In the kitchen Christopher sets you down on the island and starts rummaging through his pantry, "you're in luck, you get to have my world famous pancakes," he looks over his shoulder and winks at you.</p>
<p>You giggle, "world famous?"</p>
<p>"Well famous among my mom and sisters," he laughs, and fuck his laugh was perfect.</p>
<p>You watch him quietly cook for a while, the perfect muscles in his back flex every so often.</p>
<p>"So how long have you been in this area?" Christopher breaks the silence.</p>
<p>"In DC?" You ask.</p>
<p>"Mhm."</p>
<p>"Since I was 17, so four years," you bite your lip, it seemed like an innocent question but it was nearing a sensitive topic.</p>
<p>"So you're 21?"You could hear the smile in his voice.</p>
<p>"Yep."</p>
<p>"I'm three years older." Christopher turns around grinning, "want to help?"</p>
<p>"I can't cook," you scrunch your nose. Your diet consisted of frozen pizzas and Chinese takeout.</p>
<p>"Well maybes it time for you to learn." You watch him flip a pancake.</p>
<p>"You sure? I will fuck it up."</p>
<p>"C'mon they're pancakes they are really easy." Christopher turns around and lifts you off the counter and sets you down on the floor and then hands you a spatula, "give it a try."</p>
<p>Christopher steps aside and you hesitantly watch the pancake batter he already poured sizzle on the griddle, "how do I know it's ready?"</p>
<p>"Hold on," you feel Christopher behind you and he places his hand on your arm, "I'll help."</p>
<p>You watch the batter and notice how it starts to bubble. "Now flip," Christophers hand guides your arm through the motion of flipping and you watch as the pancake flips over perfectly.</p>
<p>"I've never made pancakes before." You say as Christopher helps you remove the pancake from the griddle and set it on a plate.</p>
<p>"Oh yeah?" Christopher reaches over your shoulder and turns of the griddle, "what do you eat for breakfast then?"</p>
<p>"Raisin Bran."</p>
<p>Christopher laughs carrying the two plates of pancakes to the table. "everyday?"</p>
<p>"Everyday," you smile.</p>
<p>You sit down next to him at the table, you haven't had pancakes since your 17th birthday and for a second you feel a flash of guilt, but you swallow it back and smile up at Christopher, "you really didn't have to make me breakfast."</p>
<p>"I'd rather you have energy for what we may do today," Christopher winks at you and you blush remembering last night and how good he made you feel, "c'mon try a bite, tell me how good it is," he smirks.</p>
<p>You slowly pop a piece in your mouth and god he wasn't joking when he said they were good. They were the best you'd ever had.</p>
<p>He was watching you eat and he chuckled, "good huh?"</p>
<p>The two of you eat while talking about random topics, you found out his favorite color is red, his favorite animal is an emu, and his middle name is Vaughn.</p>
<p>Once you finish eating you help Christopher clean the dishes, even though he insisted that you didn't have to.</p>
<p>While cleaning the dishes you feel Christopher staring at you and you turn your head towards him, "why are you staring at me?"</p>
<p>Christopher brings his thumb to your cheek and gently brushed it against your skin, "you got syrup on your cheek," he says and he pops his thumb in his mouth sucking the syrup off.</p>
<p>As soon as you opened your mouth to speak Christophers lips are on yours and he's pulling your body tightly against his.</p>
<p>"Remember what I said last night about today?" Christopher whispers against your lips.</p>
<p>"Yes." You whisper back.</p>
<p>"You still up for it?" He says, his voice low.</p>
<p>"Yes!" You kiss him harder and his hands cup your ass once again and he picks you up, taking you back upstairs to his bedroom.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Max</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*Smut in this chapter*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Christopher lays you down on the bed just like he did last night. He wastes no time striping you naked.</p><p>Naked and now vulnerable to Christophers predatory gaze, he smirks and starts attacking your neck with his lips. He quickly finds your sweet spot and sucks hard, you throw your head back and whimper, he was definitely going to give you a hickey. While he is attacking your neck he brings his hands to your breasts and starts massaging them gently.</p><p>"Oh god!" You moan as Christophers right hand begins to trail down to your pussy.</p><p>Christopher rubs your wet slit a few times before shoving two fingers down your tight hole. You moan loudly and he brings his lips back up to yours so you are moaning into his mouth.</p><p>You run your hands over Christophers hard chest, lightly scratching your nails against the skin. His mouth leaves yours and he growls, you can see the bulge of his hard dick through his sweats. </p><p>Christopher keeps fucking your pussy with his two fingers and soon you feel your orgasm approaching. You cry out in anticipation but as soon as you do he pulls his fingers out and sucks them clean.</p><p>"I'm going to fuck you now babe," he announces, hooking his fingers through his sweats and boxers pulling them both down in one swift motion, revealing his hard dick, and god was it the biggest dick you've ever seen.</p><p>He reaches over you and pulls out a condom, he quickly tears it open and smoothly puts in on. Unlike the other guys you've been with who always fumbled to get the damn thing on.</p><p>Christopher hikes your right leg over his shoulder and you feel the tip of his cock circle your clit and you whimper wanting him to put himself inside you.</p><p>"Tell me what you want baby." Christopher whispers in your ear as your hands wrap around his back.</p><p>"You know what I want," You pout, why couldn't he just pound into you already?</p><p>"You gotta say it." Christopher brushes his lips against yours and starts to rub his cock against your slit lightly teasing your opening.</p><p>"Fine, I want your dick inside me!" You cry out and as soon as you do Christopher shoves himself inside you and your head falls back in pain and pleasure, It almost felt as if you were a virgin again, his cock struggling to push open your inner walls.</p><p>"God Y/n, you're so tight," Christopher groans still trying to fit his full cock inside you.</p><p>Soon Christopher finally gets his full dick inside of you and you felt so stretched and so good, he's now able to go at a faster past, but it still wasn't enough for you.</p><p>"Faster!" You scream.</p><p>Christopher starts going a bit faster and he bends his head down to kiss you and your thread your fingers through his hair tightly gripping his scalp.</p><p>Christopher starts going even faster, every so often he groans when your stomach contracts in pleasure and forces your walls to tighten around his cock.</p><p>"I'm going to come soon, and I want you to come with me." He says in that seductive voice of his. He brings a hand down to your pussy and starts to frantically rub your clit and you can feel your orgasm is really close.</p><p>"Come on my cock baby." Christopher grips your breast tightly with his other hand.</p><p>Christophers throaty words send you over the edge. You scream loudly as you hit the best orgasm you've ever had in your life, and by the soft moans he made and the way his dick expanded in your quivering pussy you know he hit his peak too.</p><p>Christopher stays there for a few minutes before pulling out, tossing the used condom out, and laying down next to you. You notice how he was careful not to crush you with his weight, especially with you still having the injury on your rib cage. All the other guys you had ever fucked always fell on top of you.</p><p>Christopher looks at you and you notice the little beads of sweat dripping down his forehead, "I'm gonna go take a shower, want to join?"</p><p>There was nothing sexual about the shower with Christopher. He helped you wash your hair and body and planted soft kisses on your neck and face every so often. The whole time you had butterflies in your stomach.</p><p>How could this guy be so perfect? He had the perfect face, perfect body, and the way he treated you made you feel like a princess.</p><p>Christopher turns off the shower and reaches for a towel and helps you dry off before it wrapping it around you. He wraps a towel around his waist and picks up you taking you back into the bedroom.</p><p>"I seriously can walk," you say even though you really enjoyed him holding you.</p><p>"I like carrying you though." Christopher cranes his neck and kisses your hairline.</p><p>You blush as Christopher carries you back into his bedroom, he rummages through his dresser and pulls out a t shirt and another pair of boxers and he hands them to you. You thank him and put them on.</p><p>You sit down on the bed as he pulls on boxers, "so now what?"</p><p>"It's only 3 pm, want to watch a movie or something?" He lays down on the bed and pats the space next to him motioning you to lay down there.</p><p>"Ok."</p><p>You watch Christopher turn on the tv in his bedroom and open up Netflix, "what movies do you like?"</p><p>You tell him your favorite movie genre and he finds and plays a movie both of you like.</p><p>Christopher wraps his arm around you and pulls you close so your head is on his chest, you listen to the strong thumping of his heart beat. You feel his fingers on your head gently playing with your damp hair.</p><p>The moment was perfect, you'd never felt so cared for.</p><p>Out of the corner of your eye you notice Christophers helmet he wore yesterday, curious to why he was decked out in armor you ask, "what's with the outfit you wore to the protest yesterday?"</p><p>"It's kinda a long story, but my friends and I wanted to intimidate the police, and be able to protect our identities, especially after we heard that innocent protestors were getting arrested just for protesting," Christopher pauses, "I also wanted to be able to protect others from the shit police are pulling right now, I threw a tear gas canister back at the police yesterday."</p><p>You look up at Christopher and there's a proud smile on my face, "there were others of you?"</p><p>Christopher nods, "four of us." He reaches for his nightstand and grabs his phone. He swipes through his phone quickly and pulls up a picture, in it you see Christopher and four others.</p><p>He points to the guy with dreads and starts naming the people in the picture, "the guy with dreads is Xander, the girl next to him is Christina, the blond guy is Jared, and finally that's Max." The last guy he points to you notice had one of the happiest smiles you'd ever seen.</p><p>"I thought you said there was four of you, the picture shows five of you," Maybe you heard him wrong?</p><p>You feel Christopher stiffen. You felt as if you were prying, god you need to learn how to shut up sometimes.</p><p>"There was five of us," he starts and slowly exhales, "Max got pulled over one day and the cop forced him out of the car and onto the ground," he pauses and puts his phone away and then takes your hand in his.</p><p>"He was handcuffed and he started having trouble breathing because he was placed on his chest and was having a panic attack, he told the officer he couldn't breathe and then he died from personal asphyxiation."</p><p>"Oh my god, Christopher-" you start but he stops you.</p><p>"Max's killer never lost his job, and it sucks because he let Max die just cause he wasn't white." Christopher says and squeezes your hand, this was obviously hard for him to talk about.</p><p>"The incident opened my eyes up to systemic racism and since I've been fighting for change, especially right now." He brings his hand to your cheek and brushes the stray tears that had escaped your eyes.</p><p>What happened to Max was awful, and it gave you another reason to fight for justice and equality, but it also reminded you of the fight you'd had with those pigs that claim to protect and serve.</p><p>You look down at the scar on your thigh, that served to remind you of the incident that happened after your 17th birthday the reason why you hated the police and yourself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Nightmares</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey guys, this chapter will have a tw for abuse, specifically child/domestic abuse. Also, to everyone reading this message who's been a victim of any form of abuse, you're beautiful and strong, keep your head up! 💕</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Y/N get your ass downstairs right now!"  Your father calls you and you feel shivers run down your spine, he sounded mad and you knew this wouldn't end well.</p><p>You find father in the kitchen, "is it true you went to the mall today?"</p><p>"Yes, my friends invited me." You want to run back upstairs and hide in your room till your fathers rage passes.</p><p>"You stupid bitch," father slaps you, "I told you you're not allowed to go out, you can't properly cover up the bruises."</p><p>Your cheek stings and you whimper as you touch it, "I'm sorry, I just wanted to see my friends I-"</p><p>Your father slaps you again, "shut the fuck up!"</p><p>"Y/N!" You feel your body being shaken.</p><p>Your eyes snap open and you see Christophers concerned face hovering  over yours, he brings a hand to your cheek and starts wiping away your tears.</p><p>"You good? That sounded like quite the nightmare."</p><p>You wanted to say no, but you were used to the nightmares, especially since you lived through them. "Yeah, I'm fine."</p><p>"You sure? You're trembling."</p><p>You start to open your mouth to assure him your fine but a cry leaves your lips instead.</p><p>Christopher pulls you into his lap and you bury your face in his chest, "whatever it is you're fine, you're safe," he whispers as he rocks your sobbing body.</p><p>Oh god this was so embarrassing, you hated crying in front of others.</p><p>You feel Christopher press a soft kiss against the side of your head , "you want to talk about it?"</p><p>You shake your head against his chest, you never wanted to talk about it.</p><p>"Ok, I won't press it." You feel another kiss on your hairline.</p><p>You sniffle, finally somewhat collected, "what time is it?"</p><p>"8, you fell asleep during the movie and I didn't have the heart to wake you up." He chuckles softly, still rubbing your back</p><p>"I should go home, I have work tomorrow morning," you bite your lip.</p><p>"You want dinner before you have to go?"  Christopher starts caressing your cheek.</p><p>"No, You've already done so much." It was true Christopher had pampered you like a princess.</p><p>He frowns but props your chin up with a finger so you're looking into his eyes and he clears his throat, "I really like you Y/N, would you do a second date with me?"</p><p>Oh fuck, you know you should say no, especially after you cried into his shoulder for a solid 10 minutes, but your heart flutters and you say, "ok."</p><p>Christopher grins and softly kisses your lips, "what's your number?" He asks as he pulls away.</p><p>You give him your number and you watch him type it into his phone, "okay, I'll drive you home now."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. G'Night Princess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What's your address?" Christopher asks as you get into his car.</p><p>You give him your address and you watch him punch it into his gps, "looks like you're only 13 minutes away babe," he smirks as he starts the car.</p><p>The first few minutes were awkward and silent. You watch Christopher drive, you notice how he drums his thumbs against the steering wheel whenever he came to a stop.</p><p>His eyes glance over at you, "feel free to a take a picture, it'll last longer." Christopher grins and you blush because he totally just caught you staring at him.</p><p>"Sorry." You bite your lip.</p><p>He chuckles , "don't be, I know I'm pretty attractive," he winks.</p><p>You roll your eyes but don't bother trying to deny it, he was the most attractive man you've ever seen.</p><p>"So." You say trying to start a conversation.</p><p>"So..." Christopher echos you, "You have work tomorrow?"</p><p>"Mhm."</p><p>"Shouldn't you be in college or something since your 21? I mean not that I'm judging I skipped college-" He starts to ramble and stops when you let out a little laugh, "what?"</p><p>"Nothing," you giggle he was just so cute when he rambled, "I was homeschooled so I graduated high school early and I just graduated from college last year," you explain.</p><p>"Ah, so you're like really smart then," Christopher grins.</p><p>"I wouldn't say that." You bite your lip, the truth of why you were homeschooled wasn't very pretty. Your dad would hit you a lot and to avoid suspicion from all your bruises, he and your mom had you homeschooled. It just so happened that you got through the material fairly fast and were able to graduate early.</p><p>Christopher pulls up to your driveway and you sigh, it was time to get back to reality.</p><p>"I guess this is goodbye." You say.</p><p>"For now," Christopher reminds you and he leans in closer to you, "I cant wait till our second date babe," he softly kisses your lips, "bye Y/N."</p><p>Christopher watches you as you leave his car and find the key you've hidden under your doormat to get into your house. As you enter your house you turn around and wave goodbye at him.</p><p>You watch him drive away and sigh, you already miss his presence.</p><p>You decide to skip dinner and go straight to bed.</p><p>As your about to change you realize your still wearing Christophers  t shirt and boxers and you blush, you probably should wash his clothes and return them.</p><p>You change into your pajamas and lie down on your bed, finally picking up your phone to see what you have missed in the past 48 hours.</p><p>You had a few texts from your Aunt and friends, but your heart fluttered when you saw an unknown number that had texted you, "G'night princess."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Smut will be coming soon ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Phone Sex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tw for graphic depictions of abuse</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Thanks for picking up my daughter and for keeping her safe, Tim." Father smiles and places an arm around you acting as if you guys were a happy family.</p>
<p>"No problem sheriff," Tim looks at you, "you stay out of trouble young lady!" Tim points at you and as he talks drops of spit hit your face, you really hated Tim.</p>
<p>Father keeps his arm around you as you walk out of the sheriffs office, and till you get into his car. Then, just as expected, all hell breaks loose.</p>
<p>Father grabs your throat and you whimper as you can't breathe, "you bitch, you know how bad it reflects on me when my daughter decides to go out and whore around?"</p>
<p>You had made the mistake of going out to a party. You had just turned 17 the previous day and to celebrate your friends invited you to this party.</p>
<p>Of course the party got busted by cops, and when your dad is the sheriff of the town, all the cops know and recognize you.</p>
<p>As father chokes you tears begin to well up and fall, "I'm sorry dad," it comes out hoarse as you had to use what little air you had.</p>
<p>Father let's go of your neck, "we will discuss this later."</p>
<p>The drive home was torturous and you knew there would be more bruises added to your body.</p>
<p>You enter the house through the kitchen and find your mom cooking dinner for you. It was 11 pm but she wanted to make sure you got food in your stomach.</p>
<p>"Hey mom!" You kiss her on the cheek but she doesn't react, she just continues cooking.</p>
<p>You watch moms back tense up at the sound of the door opening and you tense up too, "why the fuck are you cooking for this bitch?" Father laughs but nothing about it was happy; in fact, it gave you chills.</p>
<p>You watch father push your mom to the floor, mom whimpers and you start to shake, wanting so badly to just go up to your room and lock the door and stay there till fathers rage passes.</p>
<p>Dad grabs the pan mom was cooking with and starts walking towards you and you back up hoping to hit a door but instead you hit a wall. Dad then hits your leg with the pan, and presses the hot metal into your thigh.</p>
<p>You cry out, "dad please stop, I'm sorry!" You were about to pass out, the smell of burning flesh and the sizzling sounds of your skin was making you nauseous.</p>
<p>You close your eyes, thinking that this was it, you were about to die from pain, but then you hear a crash and the pan drops you immediately fall down and bring your leg to your chest, the skin on your thigh were the pan had been was bubbling.</p>
<p>You open your eyes, your dad was on the floor, his head bleeding, your mom standing over him with the top of a broken empty beer bottle in her hands.</p>
<p>Dad opened his eyes and and stood up pulling out his gun, "I hate you bitches!"</p>
<p>"Run Y/N!" Mom yells at you and you don't think you just go.</p>
<p>As you run out of the house you hear two gunshots go off, you run all the way to the sheriffs office.</p>
<p>You fall into your knees as the doors swing closed behind you, "please help!" You scream and you watch the receptionist radio a cop.</p>
<p>Tim comes a round the corner while you're still panting, "Y/N where's your dad?"</p>
<p>"Please help!" you cry, "h-he hurt me and I think he hurt my mom, please!" You sob but Tim just laughs.</p>
<p>"Sweetheart, I know your mad at your daddy right now, but he's a good man."</p>
<p>"No!" You scream, "he hurt me!" You point to the bubbling blistered red skin on your thigh.</p>
<p>"I'll call you an ambulance sweetheart, but lying about abuse is an offense."</p>
<p>"I'm not lying!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Your eyes snap open, you had another nightmare. You hug your trembling body and let out a sob, God if only Christopher were here to hold you.</p>
<p>You feel weak as you stood up to find Christophers t shirt, you find it on your dresser and you pick it up and inhale it. The shirt smelled like Christopher and that was enough to calm you down.</p>
<p>You lie back down on the bed snuggling his shirt. You really wanted Christopher right now.</p>
<p>You realize you never responded to his text last night so you decide to send a text back.</p>
<p>You: I still have your shirt and boxers, I'll wash them and I can return them whenever.</p>
<p>You sigh, it was 1 am, he was probably asleep. But as you were about to turn of your phone you saw he was typing.</p>
<p>Christopher: You can keep them princess, they look better on you anyway.</p>
<p>You blush, his pet name 'princess' made your heart skip.</p>
<p>You: why r u up?</p>
<p>Christopher: I could ask you the same.</p>
<p>You didn't really want to tell a Christopher you had another nightmare.</p>
<p>You: can't sleep. Hbu?</p>
<p>Christopher: can't stop thinking 'bout you</p>
<p>Oh shit. Your cheeks heat up and you try to think of what to say but Christophers name shows up on your screen, he was calling you.</p>
<p>You pick up tentatively, "hi Christopher."</p>
<p>"Y/N, you're having trouble sleeping right?" You can hear the grin in Christophers voice.</p>
<p>"Yeah..." you bite your lip.</p>
<p>"I think I can help you."</p>
<p>"Christo-" you start but he stops you.</p>
<p>"I can't get you out of my head, you're so beautiful and so fucking sexy," Christopher suddenly groans, was he doing what you thought he was doing?</p>
<p>"Christopher what are you doing?" I ask him.</p>
<p>"Thinking about your sweet and tight pussy, and those perfect tits of yours," he moans this time.</p>
<p>Oh god, you felt heat starting to build up in your center.</p>
<p>"Did you enjoy my cock in your sweet pussy yesterday?"</p>
<p>You clench you're thighs trying to relieve some of your arousal, "y-yes I did."</p>
<p>"You want to touch yourself with me princess?"</p>
<p>"Y-yes." You stutter you could feel your panties getting wetter by the second.</p>
<p>"I want you to listen to me and follow my instructions princess, if you fail to do so I'll have to find a way to punish you."</p>
<p>"O-ok," You were nervous yet so damn horny.</p>
<p>"Ok babe I want you to get naked for me, tell me when you're done."</p>
<p>You strip off your pajamas and underwear quickly, "I'm naked."</p>
<p>"Good, spread your gorgeous legs and rub your clit, but go slow, you're not allowed to cum till I say so."</p>
<p>You spread your legs and your fingers eagerly find the swollen nub, you rub slow circles on it and gasp at the sensation.</p>
<p>"Now run your fingers through your wet slit and tease your opening, just like I would do with my cock."</p>
<p>You do just as he says, and damn you were very wet. You lightly dip a finger tip into your opening and moan.</p>
<p>"How wet are you baby?" </p>
<p>You whimper at Christophers words, "very."</p>
<p>"Stick one finger in and pump it in and out slowly, remember no coming till I say so."</p>
<p>You plunge your finger in and start pumping in and out slowly, even though you wanted too add in another finger and finger fuck yourself quickly till you came.</p>
<p>"How does it feel princess?"</p>
<p>"Please let me add in another finger Christopher!" You beg.</p>
<p>"Why should I?" He chuckles and you pout.</p>
<p>"I want to cum!" You whine, "Christopher please!"</p>
<p>"Ok baby, go ahead and add in another finger, but don't cum yet."</p>
<p>You exhale relieved as you add another finger into your tight hole. You start pumping faster and faster until you feel your orgasm approaching.</p>
<p>"I need to cum, please let me cum!" You cry.</p>
<p>"No." Christopher grunts.</p>
<p>"Why?" You whimper your body was starting to shake.</p>
<p>"Because."</p>
<p>"Christopher please, I can't hold it any longer!"</p>
<p>"Fine, you may cum princess."</p>
<p>You scream as your back arches and waves of pleasure roll over your body.</p>
<p>On Christophers end you hear him moan as he climaxes, "before you fall asleep you need to clean your mess babe, pull your fingers out and suck them clean."</p>
<p>"Christopher-" you begin to complain.</p>
<p>"I promise you taste good babe," he chuckles and you sigh as you extract your fingers and suck them clean.</p>
<p>"Good girl," Christopher whispers into the phone and you feel horny all over again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Takeout</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A week had passed since you had last seen Christopher, but the two of you had been texting and have continued to do unholy things over the phone.</p>
<p>You decided for a second date you'd invite Christopher over to your home. You wanted to repay him for everything he had done for you last weekend.</p>
<p>You nervously straighten around the house, quickly picking up all the clothes and random shit that populated your floors.</p>
<p>As you were dumping the takeout you ordered into plates, to make it look like you put in effort of course, the doorbell rings.</p>
<p>You feel the butterflies in your stomach as you approach the door, and when you open it your heart skipped like 20 beats. Christopher was there towering over you, his hair was slightly tousled and he was wearing jeans and a t-shirt.</p>
<p>Christopher grinned, "Y/N."</p>
<p>You grinned back, "Christopher."</p>
<p>You led him into your home and to the kitchen. He let out a low whistle upon arrival as he glances over all the food you laid out.</p>
<p>"What?" You asked suddenly nervous, maybe you didn't put in enough effort.</p>
<p>"Nothing, it's all perfect, just a lot of food." He chuckles.</p>
<p>"It's takeout, I can't cook." You blurt out and your cheeks redden.</p>
<p>He walks over to you and kisses your forehead, instantly making your heart flutter, "it's perfect princess, I promise."</p>
<p>The two of you ate dinner and talked about random things. Christopher told you about his job and asked you about yours. He also told you about how he and his friends got filmed during the protests and were now Gen-Zs biggest heart throb.</p>
<p>"They're calling me Tank," Christopher grins.</p>
<p>"That's pretty bad ass." You giggle.</p>
<p>Christopher rests a hand on your knee as the two of you finish eating and the gesture feels so natural it's perfect.</p>
<p>Once the two of you are done eating you point him towards your living room and tell him you'll be there soon.</p>
<p>You quickly rinse the dirty dishes and throw them in the dishwasher, and then you run into the bathroom to freshen up a bit.</p>
<p>As you enter the living room you find Christopher looking at the pictures hanging on your wall. You walk up behind him and watch as he looks at the picture of you and your parents on your first day of college.</p>
<p>You didn't know why you kept the picture. Despite the fact your dad used to hurt you and your mom, you still wanted to love him for all the good memories the two of you had.</p>
<p>You always had this what if in your mind, 'what if I never went to that party, my mom would still be alive and my dad could've gotten better.' The thought haunted you everyday.</p>
<p>Christopher didn't seem to notice you behind him so you decide to speak, "that's my parents," you say and he turns around.</p>
<p>"Shit, sorry, I shouldn't be snooping.," he runs a hand through his hair nervously.</p>
<p>"No it's fine," You bite your lip, "want to watch a movie?"</p>
<p>"Yeah," Christopher smiles and takes your hand in his, leading you to the couch.</p>
<p>You and Christopher pick out some movie on Netflix, and as the two of you get comfortable Christopher swings your legs over his lap and pulls you close so your wrapping your arms around him and resting your head on his chest.</p>
<p>"Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?" Christopher kisses your forehead, and you sigh into his chest, "also dinner was really good princess, thanks."</p>
<p>"It would've been better if I could cook," you rest a hand on Christophers chest and slowly caress it.</p>
<p>"Nah, it was perfect," he takes your hand off his chest and kisses your knuckle, "did your parents ever teach you how to cook?"</p>
<p>You slightly stiffen, you could tell him the truth, that your dad shot your mom and killed himself because you decided to go to a party. But you decide not to, even though your dad had the gun your parents blood was on your hands.</p>
<p>"My parents died before they could." You shrug, you were technically telling the truth you would just leave out how they died.</p>
<p>"Oh shit, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked that I-" Christopher starts but you cut him off.</p>
<p>"It's fine, it was a long time ago." You bite your lip and reach up to cup his cheek softly to reassure him.</p>
<p>"I could teach you," he leans into your touch like puppies do when you scratch their ears.</p>
<p>"I'd like that," you whisper looking into his eyes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next Chapter will be smutty ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Punished</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your eyes drop from Christophers and you stare at his pink plump lips, suddenly wanting to kiss him.</p>
<p>"If you want to kiss me, you may do so princess," Christopher softly chuckles and he brings his hand to your face and caresses your cheek.</p>
<p>You blush but lean in and claim Christophers lips. He hugs your body close to his, and he gently pushes his tongue into your mouth and both of your tongues battle for dominance as your kiss becomes more passionate.</p>
<p>You get lost in Christopher, his clean manly smell, his warm touch, and the taste of his lips. They all overwhelm your senses and put you in a state of euphoria.</p>
<p>You move so your directly on Christophers lap and you can feel him hardening underneath you. You move your hand down to his crotch and rub his length through his jeans.</p>
<p>He pulls away and groans as you rub him. you grin at his reaction, "I wanna taste you," you whisper seductively in his ear.</p>
<p>"Y/N, you don't have to do that," Christopher groans again as you put more pressure on his dick.</p>
<p>"Oh no, I want too," you continue rubbing his hard on through his jeans as you kneel down between his legs.</p>
<p>You unbuckle his belt and Christopher helps you pull down his jeans and boxers. His hard dick springs out and you admire his length. You had forgotten how big his cock is. It was so very long, and so thick.</p>
<p>You take hold of his length and jerk him a few times. Some precum leaks from the tip and you swipe your thumb across it and spread it around his length.</p>
<p>You lean in a kiss the top of his cock before enveloping it into your mouth, and as soon as you do Christophers hips buck into your mouth. You gag as his cock hits the back of your throat.</p>
<p>"Oh god," Christopher moans as you pull away and lick one of the veins up his cock.</p>
<p>You feel Christophers hands tangle themselves in your hair and for a second you panic, worried he'll force your head down like you've heard many girls complain about but he doesn't.</p>
<p>You start to bob your head up and down his cock, stopping every so often to swirl your tongue around the tip.</p>
<p>You cup his balls with one hand and jerk him with the other as you continue to suck his dick. "Y/N, I'm gonna cum soon," Christopher warns.</p>
<p>You pull your mouth away and continue to jerk him, "I want you to cum in my mouth."</p>
<p>You put your lips back around his cock head and jerk him faster. You hear Christopher groan loudly, his hips buck and his balls twitch as he spurts ropes of cum into your mouth.</p>
<p>Once he's done coming you pull away, making eye contact with him as you swallow his seed.</p>
<p>"You taste good," you smirk and give his dick one last kiss as he pants.</p>
<p>Christopher stands up pulling you up with him. He picks you up and you wrap your legs around him instinctively.</p>
<p>"Bedroom?" He pants still recovering from his orgasm.</p>
<p>"Upstairs two doors to the right."</p>
<p>Christopher carries you and stumbles as he pulls your bedroom door open. He throws you onto the bed and takes his shirt off.</p>
<p>You marvel at Christophers abs as he crawls over you and pulls your shirt off revealing your tits.</p>
<p>Christopher starts kissing your breasts and you moan as his tongue circles your nipple, "where'd you learn to suck cock like that?" He says huskily still kissing your tits.</p>
<p>"Wouldn't you like to know," you grin and you hear him growl possessively.</p>
<p>Christopher pulls down your pants and panties in one swift motion and the spreads your legs open, "I'm going to have to punish you for that princess."</p>
<p>Christopher sticks two fingers in your wet pussy and he chuckles, "already so wet for me." <br/>You moan as he pumps his fingers in your tight hole.</p>
<p>Christopher extracts his fingers and sucks them clean, "get on all fours."</p>
<p>You do as ordered and flip over onto your hands and knees.</p>
<p>"Condom?" Christopher asks.</p>
<p>"Top drawer of my nightstand," you bite your lip, you wanted his dick in you now.</p>
<p>You sigh I'm relief as you hear the packet being torn open, and soon you felt his cock rubbing against your slit.</p>
<p>Christopher massages your ass cheeks before slapping your ass, "tell me what you want babe."</p>
<p>You moan at the stinging sensation in your ass cheeks, "I want you to fuck me!" You cry out and as soon as you do you feel him fill you in one motion.</p>
<p>You squirm as Christopher stays still in your pussy while you adjust to his length, but then he pulls out and slams into you again and again.</p>
<p>You moan as Christopher quickens his pace and slaps your ass again, "should I let you cum?"</p>
<p>"Yes!" You whimper as Christopher continues thrusting into you.</p>
<p>"You don't get to suck anyone else's cock anymore, got it? Christopher grunts.</p>
<p>"Yes!" You cry out as Christopher reaches one hand down to your clit and starts rubbing it frantically.</p>
<p>"Cum on my cock princess."</p>
<p>You scream as you hit your climax, your inner walls tightening around Christophers cock and pushing him over the edge too.</p>
<p>A few minutes pass and you feel Christopher pull out and you hear him discard the condom in the waste basket by your bed.</p>
<p>You and Christopher both collapse next to each other, both of you sweaty and tired.</p>
<p>"I wasn't too rough, was I?" Christopher asks as he pulls you into your chest.</p>
<p>You shake your head sleepily, "it felt really good."</p>
<p>"Good," Christopher kisses your forehead, "Sweet dreams princess."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Scar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, you wake up cold. You turn over to snuggle in to Christopher and he immediately wraps his arms around you.</p>
<p>"Morning." Christopher mumbles.</p>
<p>"What are you doing today?" You ask.</p>
<p>"There's another protest today, my friends and I were going, you want to come?"</p>
<p>You nod your head into his chest, "Id love too."</p>
<p>"Alright, it's starts in a few hours, I need to get over to my house and get ready," he clears his throat, "if you want you can come with me and maybe bring a bag so you can stay the night?" You hear the hopefulness in his voice which makes you blush.</p>
<p>"Sure," you start to get up, "could I feed you first?"</p>
<p>He chuckles, "ok princess."</p>
<p>Christopher slips on his boxers and shirt and you put on panties and the t shirt he gave you last week.</p>
<p>He smirks at that, "I like it when you wear my clothes."</p>
<p>Your cheeks redden as you take his hand and lead him downstairs to the kitchen.</p>
<p>You tell Christopher to sit down while you rummage through your pantry trying to find the Raisin Bran you eat everyday.</p>
<p>You pour two bowls and hand Christopher one, "so you weren't joking when you said you eat this shit everyday?"</p>
<p>"It's not shit," you roll your eyes.</p>
<p>"Mhm," he takes a bite.</p>
<p>After the two of you are done, you pick up his bowl and take it to the sink to rinse it so you could throw it into the dishwasher.</p>
<p>While you are rinsing the bowl, Christopher comes up behind you and hugs your body. You sigh into his warmth.</p>
<p>You set down the bowl and turn towards him so you can kiss him but instead he picks you up and sets you down on the counter.</p>
<p>His hands go to your thighs and he gently massages them as he leans in and starts kissing down your jawline and neck. Your eyes flutter and you let out a soft moan and Christopher pulls away and chuckles, "sorry princess, as much as I wish I could fuck you now we have to leave soon."</p>
<p>You sigh as Christopher looks down and your heart nearly stops when you feel one of his hands on an all to familiar place, the scar that served to remind you of the night your life changed. The scar had somewhat faded overtime, especially since you started using that scar cream. Despite your efforts though, the scar could still be seen if you were looking.</p>
<p>"I never noticed this before," his thumb brushes across it and you exhale, "where's it from."</p>
<p>"I spilled boiling water on my leg a few years back," you lie.</p>
<p>"I see," he bends down and kisses it, the gesture sends little flurries of warmth up your spine.</p>
<p>"Christopher," you blurt, "what are we?"</p>
<p>He looks up and cups your face with one hand, "what do you want us to be?"</p>
<p>You look down and blush, "more than friends?"</p>
<p>Christopher, using an index finger under your chin, lifts your face up so your staring into his dark green eyes, "want to be my girlfriend?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Girlfriend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Yes!" You reply to Christopher and you jump into his arms and bury your head in his chest smiling stupidly.</p><p>Christopher chuckles and you feel the vibrations in his chest against your cheek, "Alright, go get dressed and pack a bag, we're going to have lots of fun tonight now to celebrate."</p><p>You giggle and look up at your new boyfriend, "you'll need to put me down first!"</p><p>He groans but quickly plants a kiss on your lips before setting you down.</p><p>"You have twenty minutes by the way!" He calls after you as you run to your room to pack.</p><p>You quickly pack some clothes and your toothbrush. Then you change into a tank top and shorts, you debated whether you should take your goggles or not. The rioting had seemed to calm down and (like all protests were until people came to make them look bad) were very peaceful.</p><p>You run back down to meet Christopher. He had found hide jeans from last night in your living room, and was fully dressed.</p><p>"Ready to go princess?"</p><p>You nod and Christopher takes your hand in his and leads you to his car.</p><p>Once you and Christopher arrive at his house, he tells you stay there and that he'll be right back. You watch Christopher sling your duffel bag over his shoulder and jog into his house.</p><p>You sit in the car and scroll through tiktok for a while. Christopher was right, Gen z was crushing over him. You click on the #specopsguy under one of them and are bombarded with edit after edit of your boyfriend intimidating the cops.</p><p>You jump when the door opens and Christopher laughs, "were you watching edits of me?"</p><p>Christopher was decked out in his riot gear, except his helmet which he held under his arm, and Jesus he looked so hot in the armor.</p><p>You blush, "maybe." But then you pout, you didn't like that a bunch of girls were crushing over your new boyfriend, "you've got a ton of girls in line for you."</p><p>"Too bad you're the only one I want," he leans over and kisses the side of your face, "c'mon princess we got a protest awaiting us."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Tear Gas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Christopher parks in an empty parking garage somewhere in DC. He pulls you out of the car and holds your hand, guiding you towards a small group of people, all wearing similar armor.</p><p>"Chris!" A feminine voice calls from the group and waves the two of you over.</p><p>"Hey guys!" Christopher looks at them and then looks at you, "Y/N meet my friends, friends meet Y/N." Christopher chuckles and you shyly wave at the group.</p><p>"Damn bro, you got lucky she's hot." One man says and the guy with dreads laughs.</p><p>"Ew Jared, she's not a piece of meat." The feminine voice says.</p><p>You look up at Christopher and he rolls his eyes before plopping on his helmet, "Y/N isn't properly dressed so she won't be joining us in the frontlines today."</p><p>"What?" You look up at him, like hell you were going to stay back.</p><p>"It's not safe for you princess."</p><p>The man with dreads sticking out from under his helmet laughs, you were pretty sure that was Xander, "Aw Chrissy, princess?"</p><p>Christopher ignores him and huffs, "You're underdressed, if things get ugly you will get hurt."</p><p>"Christopher!" You whine.</p><p>"I'll stay back with her Chris." The feminine voice says again, you try and remember her name. It started with a C, was it Christine? You couldn't remember.</p><p>"You sure Christina?" Christopher asks.</p><p>Christina. That's what her name was.</p><p>"I'm sure, you men can handle things today."</p><p>"Thanks so much." Christopher sighs relieved and you pout again.</p><p>"You boys go ahead." She motions them to go.</p><p>Christina takes of her helmet and smiles, damn she was pretty, she had the brightest blue eyes you had ever seen. Her hair was pinned up into a bun and she pulled the pin down releasing her long black hair.</p><p>You felt insecure, did her and Christopher ever have a thing? You knew they were friends but she calls him Chris, and she's pretty, brave, and probably smart too. Christopher would be lucky to have her.</p><p>"Sorry about Chris, he can be a bitch sometimes." Christina laughs, "he just wants you to stay safe, he really cares about you." She starts taking off the rest of her armor until she's down to a black tank top and black jeans.</p><p>You bite your lip, "how long have known him?"</p><p>"Chris?" She laughs again, "since I was a newborn, he's my cousin."</p><p>"Oh." You sigh a breath of relief, they're cousins, not lovers.</p><p>"Shit, did you think we were fucking or some shit?" Christina cringes at the thought.</p><p>"I-" you blush, shit that was embarrassing.</p><p>Christina shakes her head and laughs, "don't worry, I'm not into incest." Christina grabs two signs from off the ground, "C'mon the protest has already started."</p><p>You follow Christina down to the protest, you longed to get up to the front and spit in those cops faces, but Christina was babysitting you.</p><p>People were chanting, "take it to the streets, defund the police! No justice! No Peace!"</p><p>You and Christina joined in, holding your signs up into the air. The protest was peaceful, just people with their signs, chanting. Maybe there was the occasional 'fuck the police' but they deserved it.</p><p>You didn't know why Christopher wouldn't want you in the front, if Christina wasn't watching  you would already be there.</p><p>As sweet as Christina was, you weren't going to let her or Christopher hold you back from fighting. They had no idea how important this was to you.</p><p>You scan the crowd and smirk when your eyes land on a busy water stand. Bingo.</p><p>"Hey Christina, I'm going to go get water from the stand over there," you point towards the line kept getting longer and longer. "I'll be right back." You smile.</p><p>She nods "alrighty."</p><p>You walk over to the line of people trying to get water and as soon as a few people get behind you, you slip back into the crowd and head towards the front.</p><p>"Checkmate Christopher." You mumble under your breath.</p><p>You were approaching the front when somebody yelled, "run!"</p><p>You had barely registered the word when a cloud of tear gas emerges a few feet in front of you.</p><p>You run back avoiding the tear gas and start running towards the back of the crowd again. But then you hear someone crying, "my sons has asthma and he's stuck, please help!"</p><p>Before you could think rationally you run back towards the cloud of tear gas. As you enter the cloud your eyes immediately shut, your skin burns, and you're gasping for air. You are somewhat thankful that the mask covering your mouth filtered out some of the gas, "Is anybody in here?" You cough out.</p><p>You hear coughing and you run towards the sound, "can you hear me?"</p><p>You hear another small cough and you start crawling and reaching for the kid, and when you finally feel him you lift him up and start trying to get out.</p><p>"They're shooting!" A voice cries out.</p><p>You mutter a quick 'fuck' as you try to run faster but the tear gas was making it hard for you to find oxygen, which made your lungs protest as you ran.</p><p>You feel a sharp object hit your calf and you nearly fall, those fuckers shot you. Your nerves were now on fire throughout your leg.</p><p>You're running ability was severely impaired as you finally crossed the last few feet out of the tear gas.</p><p>"I need a medic!" You scream as someone takes the kid out of your arms. You fall onto the ground in pain, gasping for air. Everything burned and ached.</p><p>You felt someone picking you up, and you immediately panic, as you couldn't open your eyes, "put me down!"</p><p>"Relax, Y/N, Im taking you back to the garage." A voice you recognized says, "it's me, Xander." he whispers the last part and you relax now knowing you were safe.</p><p>"Where's Christopher?" Your breathing had finally regulated.</p><p>"Probably still looking for you, along with Christina, and Jared."</p><p>"Shit." You mutter.</p><p>"Christina told us about what you pulled, Christophers been worried sick about you."</p><p>You sigh as Xander takes you back up to the garage. He sets you down on the floor and you hear the sound of a radio crackling, "I've got her, she's a little banged up, but otherwise fine."</p><p>"Thanks man." You hear Christopher sigh on the other end and you feel a little pang of guilt knowing you made him worry.</p><p>"Open your eyes sweetheart, I need to flush them."</p><p>"I c-can't." You stutter your eyes were basically glued shut.</p><p>"I'm going to help you okay?" Xander uses his fingers to pry your eyes open and he squirts the solution into your eyes. You gasp at the uncomfortable sensation.</p><p>You blink a few times, you could now see again. Xander removes his helmet, "I see you were shot, you're not bleeding though, it appears to be just a bad bruise."</p><p>You nod slowly, staring at the your leg, which still really hurt. You prayed it wasn't broken. You sigh as you lay down on the concrete, the coolness of it felt nice against your heated skin.</p><p>You hear multiple heavy footsteps echoing throughout the garage, "Christophers coming." Xander says.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Tears</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tw for this chapter for depictions of child abuse</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Christophers footsteps were getting closer and closer. You kept your eyes shut, praying he wouldn't be too mad.</p>
<p>You hear Xander clear his throat, "Chris, Y/N was tear gassed and so I flushed her eyes, she was also shot but it looks to be just bruised I-"</p>
<p>"Thanks Xander," Christopher cuts him off, "I'm going to take her home now." Christopher says monotone. You've never heard him talk like that.</p>
<p>You open your eyes and sit up, but as you attempt to get up Christopher scoops you up and walks you over to his car. You try and look up at Christopher to read his face but his helmet was still on.</p>
<p>"Thanks." You mutter as Christophers sets you down in the passengers seat.</p>
<p>Christopher doesn't say anything. In fact, he stayed silent the whole drive home. Which made your anxiety horrific. It had been less than 24 hours of the two of you dating and you already let him down.</p>
<p>Was Christopher going to break up with you already? The mere thought made your heart swell and your anxiety skyrocket.</p>
<p>You wondered why you were so fucking dumb sometimes. You felt like the worlds worst girlfriend, he's treated you like royalty but all you've done in return is lie and defy. You stare down at your scar lightly brushing a thumb over it, maybe him breaking up with you would be for the best.</p>
<p>Christopher pulled up into his driveway and shut off the car, he still hadn't said a word to you. He got out, opened your door, and picked up up again, carrying you into the house.</p>
<p>Christopher set you down on his couch, "I'm going to go grab the first aid kit." He mumbled but you stood up and started following him.</p>
<p>You stop him, grabbing his arm, "Christopher, I'm fine. I'm sor-"</p>
<p>Christopher cuts you off, "What the hell were you thinking?!"</p>
<p>"What the hell were you thinking?!"</p>
<p>Suddenly, Christopher wasn't there anymore.</p>
<p>Instead of Christophers green eyes, you were staring straight into your fathers. Christophers living room was gone too, replaced by the kitchen in your old house.</p>
<p>Your father was walking towards you, a hot pan in his left hand, and you started to back up trying to find the door but instead your back hit a wall and you fall to the floor, "please don't hurt me!" You cry.</p>
<p>You couldn't breathe as your body trembled, you awaited the feeling of the pan against your thigh, or maybe a slap to the face, but instead you felt too cool hands on your shoulders, and you were transported back to reality.</p>
<p>"Y/N, take some deep breaths and open your eyes for me," Christopher slowly inhaled and exhaled guiding you through a few deep breaths. As soon as you felt like you could breathe again you opened your eyes, relieved to see Christophers green ones.</p>
<p>You sniffled, "I'm sorry." You looked down.</p>
<p>"I'd never purposely hurt you Y/N."</p>
<p>Your eyes widen at the realization that you just had a panic attack about your, a past which you lied about to Christopher. Your chest tightens again and you completely break down.</p>
<p>"Princess, don't cry." Christopher whispers, he maneuvers the two of you so he's sitting against the wall and you're in his lap. But you push away, you were too shitty for him, he deserved better.</p>
<p>"Princess-"</p>
<p>You cut Christopher off, "No!" You say sobbing, "I'm an awful girlfriend!"</p>
<p>"Y/N, I'm not mad at you for running up to the front, I'm mad that you got hurt and the fact that I could've lost you." Christopher takes your hand in his but you pull your hand back.</p>
<p>"No, n-not that." You whisper softly, "I lied to you." You wait for Christopher to say something but when he doesn't you point to the scar on your thigh, "M-my dad caused this, I didn't spill boiling water on myself."</p>
<p>"Princess," Christopher brings a hand to your cheek but you pull away again.</p>
<p>"No! You don't understand, I-I'm the reason my parents are dead."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Safe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tw for depictions of child abuse In this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm sure you're exaggerating Y/N."</p>
<p>You shake your head, there was no point in backtracking now. You may as well tell Christopher the truth.</p>
<p>"My dad was the towns elected sheriff and he was very well respected. But outside of work, at home," you start, "if I ever did something wrong he would hit me or yell at me. Same with my mom."</p>
<p>Christopher takes your hand in his and squeezes it, urging you to continue. You don't pull your hand away this time, you needed something to hold onto.</p>
<p>"Anyways, the day after I turned 17, one of my friends from college invited me to a frat party, to celebrate." You start to shake a little, you had never talked about the incident with anyone, not even your aunt who you lived with afterwards.  "The party started off great but someone called the cops, and one of my dads coworkers was the one who busted the party. He caught me and immediately recognized me, and took me down to the station."</p>
<p>You keep your gaze down, too scared to look up at Christopher, he was definitely going to break up with you now.</p>
<p>"He called my d-dad, and my dad was pretty strict about me going out, he always said I couldn't cover up bruises right and to avoid suspicion he had me homeschooled, and when I went to college I was expected to be home right after the classes had ended." You pause, wishing you could disappear, this was harder than you thought, "my dad, picked me up and right when we got into his car he grabbed my neck and started choking me and cursing me out, but then he stopped. I thought he was done and I was safe."</p>
<p>You put your head down in between your knees as you start crying harder, "w-when we got h-home, my mom was cooking me d-dinner and my dad got mad at her, pushed her to the floor and grabbed the p-pan, and he started walking towards me and I was so scared, I kept backing up searching for a door but I hit a wall and my dad got my thigh with the pan and he kept the pan against my skin." You hugged your legs to your body tighter as you cried, "I could smell my skin burning and it hurt so b-badly!"</p>
<p>"Princess, come here." Christopher says as he pulls you into his lap, you were too weak to move. Christopher rubs your back as you sob into his chest, "can you finish the story?"</p>
<p>You nod pathetically against his chest, "m-my mom came up behind my dad with a beer bottle and hit him over the head with it, he fell down dropping the pan, and my mom told me to run." You pause trying to breathe, focusing on the soothing patterns Christopher was drawing against your back, "m-my dad was still in his uniform, so he had his gun, and as I was running I saw him reach for it."</p>
<p>Your voice trembles as you break out the last part, "m-my d-dad s-shot my m-mom then h-himself."</p>
<p>"Y/N," Christopher whispers as he holds you tightly.</p>
<p>"I ended up at the sheriffs office, they said I was lying. They tried to pin the whole thing on me but they didn't have the evidence too. The whole town disowned me, they made it clear that I'm not welcome back." You start crying hysterically into Christophers chest.</p>
<p>You were surprised Christopher hadn't kicked you out of his house, much less broken up with you.</p>
<p>"Aren't you going to break up with me?" You sniffle.</p>
<p>"Y/N, what happened wasn't at all your fault, of course I'm not going to break up with you." Christopher whispers as he softly plays with your hair.</p>
<p>"B-but, if I never went to the stupid party, if I were good, my dad wouldn't have killed my mom or himself, he could've gotten better."</p>
<p>"Y/N he hurt you!" He raises his voice but sighs when you tense up and lowers it, "he hurt you princess, even if you didn't go to that party he wasn't mentally well, he was an abusive fuck. He could've killed you one day."</p>
<p>Christopher uses his index finger to pull your chin up so you're looking at him, you notice a few stray tears falling down his cheek, "I promise you, it wasn't your fault Y-N."</p>
<p>You stay quiet, as you stare into Christophers eyes his hand goes to your cheek and he bends over and kisses your forehead. "You're safe now princess."</p>
<p>You weakly nod your head as you bury yourself back into Christopher again. His arms came around you, and he kissed the top of your head, "thanks for sharing all of that, I know it was hard."</p>
<p>You stay cocooned in Christophers arms for a while, the two of you silent.</p>
<p>"How's your leg?" He asks.</p>
<p>You cringe, you forgot about your leg. You look down at it, you had a nasty purply-blue bruise but it never bled and you could wiggle your toes so nothing was broken. "It's fine."</p>
<p>"May I see?"</p>
<p>You maneuver over so your legs were successfully resting in his lap, his thumb circles around the the bruise, "can you move your toes?"</p>
<p>"Yeah," you quickly wiggle your toes for him and he sighs relieved.</p>
<p>His hand traces up your leg to your scar and he brushes his thumb over it before leaning down and giving it a butterfly kiss. You blush, slightly embarrassed.</p>
<p>Christopher sits back up again and once again pulls you into his lap, "you wanna take a bath with me? We're both covered in tear gas and should wash it off before we go to bed."</p>
<p>"Ok." You whisper.</p>
<p>Christopher smirks as he picks you up and carries you to his bathroom.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Bath Bombs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fluffy chapter :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Christopher sets you down on the toilet and he reaches over, turning on the water to fill up the bath tub.</p>
<p>He then starts digging through the cabinet under his sink and pulls out a basket with two lush bath bombs.</p>
<p>"Which would you prefer, a lavender bath bomb or a jasmine one?" Christopher holds the basket up toward you and you can't help but giggle.</p>
<p>"What?" He smirks.</p>
<p>"I've never met a guy who owns bath bombs," you grin, "it's cute."</p>
<p>"Aw you think I'm cute?" He pours in bubble soap into the water so it foams.</p>
<p>You blush and he chuckles, "we should do the lavender one." You say.</p>
<p>He nods, "good choice princess."</p>
<p>Christopher shuts off the water and drops in the lavender bath bomb and you watch it fizz and turn the water a light purple. You inhale the lavender scent, the smell alone relaxed you.</p>
<p>You stripped with Christopher, and when you were both naked he picks you up and sets you down in the bathtub with him.</p>
<p>Christopher held you so you were sitting in his lap, your back against this chest.</p>
<p>The water was hot and felt so nice against your skin, plus Christophers warmth on your back, it was euphoric.</p>
<p>Christopher helped you wash your skin, and you helped him wash his. The both of you trying to rid of the tear gas on your skin.</p>
<p>Once both of you are clean Christophers hands go to your shoulders and he starts massaging them slowly, "your skin is so soft princess."</p>
<p>You laugh, "thanks Christopher."</p>
<p>Christopher responds by kissing your cheek.</p>
<p>Once the two of you were done bathing, Christopher drained the tub and helped dry you off with a towel. He then picked you up bridal style and leaned in to kiss your lips. You moaned into the kiss and he chuckles against your lips.</p>
<p>Christopher carried you to his bedroom and set you down on the bed, he then picks up your duffel bag and hands it to you, "go ahead and get out what you need."</p>
<p>You nod, pulling out a pair of underwear and the t shirt he gave you last week. You seriously loved his shirt. You also pull out your toothbrush so you can brush your teeth.</p>
<p>You put on the t shirt and underwear and then watch as Christopher pulls on his boxers. He turns around and grins, "you're wearing my shirt."</p>
<p>"I like it." You bite your lip blushing.</p>
<p>"I like it on you." He purrs.</p>
<p>You go into Christophers bathroom and brush your teeth, and then you borrow some of his CeraVe cleanser to wash your face. You had been obsessed with your skincare lately, especially after you found Hyram on YouTube.</p>
<p>Christopher uses the bathroom after you and you lay down on his bed, you didn't realize just how tired you were until you got under the comforter.</p>
<p>You feel weight on the other side of your bed, Christopher already drawing you close to his body. </p>
<p>You rest your head on his chest and he kisses the top of your head.</p>
<p>"Night Christopher." You plant a sweet kiss on his chest.</p>
<p>"Night Princess."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey guys! So um if you are tear gassed a shower would be more efficient than a bath, but for story purposes Y/N and Christopher took a bath.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Therapy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tw for child abuse</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Father grabs the pan and is walking towards you, you start backing up till you hit the wall.</p><p>"Please don't hurt me!"  You cry.</p><p>He hits your thigh and holds the pan there, you smell your flesh burning. You squeeze your eyes shut.</p><p>You were going to pass out soon.</p><p>"You stupid whore!" Father roars.</p><p>You open your suddenly, and behind your dad was Christopher holding the beer bottle.</p><p>Christopher smashes it upon your fathers head and you watch as he falls to the floor. The pan clattering as it falls with him.</p><p>"Run!" Christopher screams, but you can't move your frozen.</p><p>Your dad sits up grabbing his work gun from its holster, "you're going to regret that." Father says as he aims the gun at Christopher.</p><p>"No!" You scream trying to move but your still frozen.</p><p>You cry and scream as father shoots Christopher through his chest.</p><p>Christophers body drops to the floor.</p><p>Your eyes snap open, fuck you had another nightmare.</p><p>You felt Christophers arms tightly wrapped around you as he spooned you. His soft snores proved he was still alive. You sunk against him, trying to bury yourself in his comfort.</p><p>'He's safe and alive.' You think, trying to reassure yourself.</p><p>You close your eyes once again trying to fall asleep again, but you had no such luck.</p><p>Maybe a glass of water would help.</p><p>You wiggle out of Christophers heavy arms. He groans at the loss and flips on to his stomach.</p><p>You tip toe down the stairs into his kitchen, and start rummaging through his cabinets for a glass. When you find one, you fill it up with tap water (no ice, as you were too scared to wake Christopher up).</p><p>You walk over to the window and stare out of it as you sip your water.</p><p>It was a nice night, the stars were out and there was a full moon.</p><p>You thought back to one of the good memories you had with your dad, back when you were 13, when the two of you went camping.</p><p>Your dad had the weekend off and wanted to take you camping as you had never been.</p><p>He taught you how to set up the tent, fish, and start a campfire.</p><p>Your favorite memory from that day just so happened to be after your got stung by a bee.</p><p>Your father treated the sting and hugged you as you cried, he didn't call you a weak bitch like he normally would.</p><p>You remember not wanting the day to end, but it eventually did. Sure enough, your father was back to himself the next day.</p><p>You wished everyday he would change, camping with him gave you hope, but then he shot your mother and himself four years later.</p><p>You jumped as two arms wrapped around you. Some of the water in your glass splashed onto the floor.</p><p>"Sorry I scared you." Christopher plants a kiss right above your ear.</p><p>"It's fine."</p><p>"Why are you up?" Christopher asks.</p><p>"Nightmare." You bite your lip.</p><p>"I'm sorry princess." He takes the glass from out of your hands and sets it down on the kitchen table behind him, so he can flip you around and hug you properly.</p><p>You wanted to cry but you couldn't after you had cried your eyes out earlier. So instead you buried your face in his chest, noticing how he smelled faintly of lavender from the bath the two of you took.</p><p>"Can I ask you something?" He says still hugging you.</p><p>"Okay." You whisper.</p><p>"Have you ever talked to anyone else about your dad?" His fingers trace gentle patterns across your back and you sigh.</p><p>"No." You never really had to tell anyone. You never told your friends or exes, and even though your aunt knew what happened she never talked to you about it while you lived with her. "Just you." You add.</p><p>"Listen, I know you may not like it, but as your boyfriend I want you to be ok. My eldest sisters girlfriend is a therapist, and I've heard she's a good one. You don't have too but I think you should talk to her."</p><p>You tense up, "can't I just- talk to you about it?"</p><p>Christopher uses his index finger to lift your head up so your looking at him, "you could, but I can't help you like she can."</p><p>You sigh pouting, "okay, once." Christopher smiles and softly kisses your lips.</p><p>"I'll call her and schedule an appointments for you."</p><p>"Christopher-"</p><p>"Yes princess?" His thumb caresses over your cheek.</p><p>"C-could you go with me?"</p><p>"Of course I can." He smiles lifting you up, "let's try and go more sleep, k?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Bed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Good morning princess!"</p><p>You slowly open your eyes to Christopher standing in the doorway holding a tray of food.</p><p>"You don't have to do this." You yawn sitting up.</p><p>"I wanted too." Christopher smirks. He sets the tray down on the bed in front of the two of you.</p><p>Christopher made the both of you pancakes, scrambled eggs, and a side plate of fruit.</p><p>Christopher kisses your cheek as you gape at all the food and then hands you a fork, "eat babe."</p><p>You pick up a strawberry and bite into it. You swore it was the best strawberry you've ever had. Christopher chuckles and wipes away some juice that had trickled down your chin from the strawberry.</p><p>"Oh by the way, I called my sisters girlfriend and made an appointment for tomorrow at 2, if you can't take off work I'll reschedule-" you stop Christopher</p><p>"First off you didn't have to call her, second I can take off work."</p><p>Christopher smiles and wraps an arm around you. Gently squeezing you as you lean into him. "Can you spend the night too then?"</p><p>"Id love too." maybe it was selfish, you hated yet loved that Christopher did so much for you. "What are we doing today then, isn't there another protest." You change the topic.</p><p>"No." Christopher states.</p><p>"No, we aren't going?" You sigh, you felt bad for fucking up yesterday.</p><p>"I don't want you to get hurt again." Christopher frowns and you turn towards him.</p><p>You place a hand on Christophers cheek, forcing him to look down at you, "I'm fine Christopher I swear," you run your thumb over his surprisingly smooth cheek, "I'm sorry."</p><p>He leans into the hand on his cheek and closes his eyes, "it's ok princess, I just hate seeing you hurt."</p><p>"You sure you don't want to go today?"</p><p>"My friends will be there today, they can handle it. Anyways I'd rather spend the day with you." His cheeks turn a light shade of pink.</p><p>"Chris-" you start but Christopher claims your lips with his for a quick kiss. "You sure?" You whisper.</p><p>"I'd like to spend the day with my girlfriend."</p><p>It was your turn to blush, "ok." You said shyly.</p><p>After the two of you finish eating, Christopher cleans up. You try to get up to help but he stops you, "stay here."</p><p>You roll your eyes and lay back down grabbing your phone to scroll through tiktok.</p><p>You were mid fight with a conservative kid saying 'all lives matter' on tiktok when Christopher came back.</p><p>Christopher laid down on the bed next to you and wrapped an arm around you, "what are you up to?" He peers over your shoulder at your phone screen.</p><p>"Fighting a dumbass on tiktok." You roll your eyes, the kid had started citing FOX News.</p><p>Christopher grabs your phone, "dumbasses stay dumb, I wouldn't bother." He starts scrolling through your conversation with him, "damn princess, you told him off."</p><p>"Can I have my phone back?"</p><p>Christopher sets your phone down on his nightstand, "no phones."</p><p>Christopher chuckles as he pulls you into his chest and holds you tightly.</p><p>You look up at Christopher, "hi." He smiles.</p><p>"Hi." You giggle.</p><p>He kisses your forehead, "want to watch a movie?"</p><p>"Ok." You snuggle against him.</p><p>Christopher turns on Netflix, and starts flipping through movies.</p><p>You stop him when he lands on 365 DNI, "we should watch that." You giggle.</p><p>"Isn't this the porn shit girls are obsessed with?"</p><p>"Yes, pwease Cwistophor." You plead in a baby voice.</p><p>Christopher rolls his eyes but clicks on it, "fine, only because your cute."</p><p>You were excited, you hadn't been able to watch this movie yet. You had seen all the tiktoks on it which triggered your initial eagerness to watch it.</p><p>The two of you started the movie, Mossimo was hot but there wasn't anything too special going on. Until the boat scene.</p><p>You started to squeeze your legs together trying to relieve building pressure as Mossimo ate out Laura.</p><p>Christopher must've felt you squirming because his hand was suddenly on your stomach dangerously close to where you wanted it.</p><p>You whimper as Christophers hand trails lower and lower to his hand is lightly teasing you over your panties.</p><p>"Christopher please!" You moan.</p><p>Christophers fingers dip into your panties and begins to stroke your clit, "already so wet." He growls.</p><p>You wanted his dick more so you take his hand off your pussy and maneuvered your body so you were straddling over him, "I want to ride you."</p><p>Christopher groans at your words and sits up, "that can be arranged."</p><p>You noticed a tent in the sweatpants he was wearing. You smirked up at him as you pulled his sweats and boxers off his, cock springing free. He reaches over and pulls a condom out of his nightstand drawer and rolls it on as you pull of your panties.</p><p>You take Christophers hard dick in one hand as you situate yourself over it. You give it a few soft tugs before guiding it towards your entrance.</p><p>You moan as you lower yourself on Christophers dick, his dick stretched your tight hole as he bottomed out in you.</p><p>You stay there for a few seconds trying to get used to the feeling of him, but then you start to move. Christopher grunts and pulls your shirt over your head, freeing your breasts.</p><p>You continue to ride Christopher, your orgasm was approaching and you could tell his was too.</p><p>Christopher moves his hands from your hips to your breasts and starts kneading them, "I love watching your tits while you ride me." He moans.</p><p>"I'm close!" You cry out and Christopher reaches down with one hand to rub your clit.</p><p>"So am I." He grunts and you immediately climax, waves of pleasure overtaking your body as you collapsed against him.</p><p>Christopher grabbed your hips and thrusted into you one last time before he finished too.</p><p>Christopher fell back panting and then quickly pulled out to go and discard the used condom.</p><p>You pulled on your panties and t shirt again as Christopher pulled on his boxers, not bothering with the sweatpants.</p><p>The two of you laid back down on the bed, curling into each others warmth.</p><p>"Wow." Christopher said.</p><p>"I know." You lightly giggle and Christopher kisses the top of your head.</p><p>"I think I like this movie now." Christopher jokes.</p><p>The rest of the day was spent cuddling and watching movies in bed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Comfort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tw for depictions of child abuse</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Christopher held your hand, guiding you up the steps to his sisters home.</p><p>Apparently the therapists office was still closed due to COVID-19. She was conducting appointments over the phone. Since you were with Christopher though, she had made an exception and is allowing you into her home.</p><p>Christopher ringed the doorbell. You were fidgeting with Christophers hand, saying you were nervous was a huge understatement, you were terrified.</p><p>Christopher senses you trembling as the both of you waited for someone to open the door, he squeezes your hand gently, "you're going to be fine Princess, I promise."</p><p>You nod weakly.</p><p>The door opens and a girl who looked very much like Christopher appeared. The only big  difference between their appearances was that unlike Christophers green eyes she had chocolate brown ones.</p><p>"Christopher!" the girl comes up and hugs him, "I've missed you little brother."</p><p>Christopher chuckles and lets her go and then wraps an arm around you, "Jenny, this is my girlfriend, Y/N. Y/N meet my older sister Jenny."</p><p>"Hi." You say shyly.</p><p>She grins at you, "you're very pretty," she turns to Christopher "how the hell did Chris manage to get you."</p><p>You blush, "thanks."</p><p>"I'd kill to look like you man." She shakes her head and another girl appears behind her. You assumed that this was her girlfriend.</p><p>"Hey Chris, Y/N, c'mon in!" She waves the two of you over and you follow her into their living room.</p><p>"You'll have to forgive me, I don't have an office set up at home. Jenny's going to run errands so she won't hear anything." She motions for you and Christopher to set on a sofa and she sits on a loveseat opposite to you.</p><p>"Thanks," You awkwardly say and Christopher wraps his arm back around you. You try and focus on that instead of your anxiety.</p><p>She lightly laughs, "sorry I haven't even introduced myself, I'm Tamara."</p><p>You manage to smile politely but you were still trembling.</p><p>"So Y/N, what brings you in today?" Tamara asks.</p><p>You look up at Christopher and he nods you sigh, "childhood trauma." You half joke, were you allowed to joke with therapists?</p><p>She smiles sadly and picks up a note pad, "have you ever seen a therapist before?" She asks.</p><p>You shake your head.</p><p>She smiles, "let's start with some basic questions."</p><p>Tamara asks a few questions regarding your age, your job, what college you went too, what hobbies you had. But then she asked about your parents and you shivered.</p><p>"T-they're dead."</p><p>"How did they die?" She questions and your lower lip trembles, you had to tell the story again.</p><p>Christopher rubs your arm soothingly as you share the night your parents died. By the end of the story you were crying.</p><p>Tamara hands you a box of tissues which you accept gratefully, "I'm sorry you had to go through that Y/N, but correct me if I'm wrong it sounds almost as if you blame yourself."</p><p>You sigh, "if I hadn't gone to the party, they'd still be alive."</p><p>"Did your dad ever threaten your life beforehand?"</p><p>You think carefully, "when I was 15 he hit me in the head with his gun, but I went to the mall with my friends without his permission."</p><p>"Y/N, I've dealt with a few cases similar to yours. Judging by your dads character he was unstable, you said he was a sheriff and 40% of cops are found to be abusive and mentally ill, and similar cases have proven horrible outcomes. I think even if you hadn't gone to the party that night, you would be in the same situation as now or dead. Your dad had it engraved in your brain that you couldn't make mistakes or defy him, which would explain why you blame yourself. Your dad was abusive, I think no matter what happened it would've ended badly."</p><p>"Oh-" you say weakly, you stopped crying, now numb. Christopher bends over and kisses the top of your head, he was still trying to comfort you.</p><p>"Do you ever wish your dad killed you too?"</p><p>You nod, you always thought that being dead would be easier than feeling guilty.</p><p>"Is that true?" Christopher interrupts and you nod again, "that son of a bitch." Christopher says under his breath.</p><p>"It sounds like you have a bad case of survivors guilt."</p><p>"How do I stop the pain and nightmares?" You ask.</p><p>"You survived a traumatic situation, getting rid of such is going to take a while, therapy is the first step though." Tamara smiles sadly, "you'll get there though, first you need to learn to accept what happened and not blame yourself for it."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Broken</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You and Christopher set up another appointment with Tamara for the following weekend. You didn't really want to go again, talking about your shitty childhood wasn't exactly fun but you knew it would help you. You really needed the help.</p><p>Christopher held your hand again as the two of you walked back to the car. You were still somewhat crying, a few stray tears here and there but your anxiety had now subsided.</p><p>Before getting into the car, Christopher surprised you with a hug. You melted into him as he gently rubbed your back, "You did good princess."</p><p>You sighed into him, "can you come to the next one?"</p><p>"Of course princess."</p><p>You were glad, you knew you couldn't do this without Christopher.</p><p>Christopher lets you go then helps you into the car and gets in himself, "There's a really good cafe nearby, want to go get food there?"</p><p>"Ok, sounds good." You played with a strand of hair as Christopher drives, too many thoughts were racing through your mind. You had been blaming yourself for years, trying not to blame yourself was easier said than done.</p><p>Christopher pulls up to a small cafe. The inside dining area was closed but the patio was open. You both put on your face masks and head inside to order.</p><p>Christopher orders a normal cup of coffee with a chicken salad. You decide to copy him and get the same thing. You honestly weren't that hungry though.</p><p>The two of you take your food outside and sit down, no one else was here. You both eat in an awkward silence.</p><p>"So, got any plans this week?" Christopher asks trying to break the awkward silence between the two of you.</p><p>You shake your head, "just work."</p><p>"Mm." Christopher says, "I took off the rest of the week so I could go to protests."</p><p>"Oh." You say plainly while picking around your salad. You seriously shouldn't have ordered food, you had no appetite.</p><p>"Are you ok? You've barely touched your food." Christopher suddenly changes the topic, throwing you off a bit.</p><p>"I not that hungry I guess." You look down to avoid his eyes.</p><p>"I'm so sorry princess, I know it's hard. I'll be here for you though, always." Christopher takes your hand that is resting on the the table and squeezes it.</p><p>You gulp, 'always?' Did Christopher really mean that?</p><p>"Thanks." It comes out as a whisper.</p><p>"How about we take the salad to go and I take you home?" Christopher smiles sweetly and squeezes your hand again. God you didn't deserve him.</p><p>A half and hour later, and Christopher was walking you back into your house. He insisted on carrying your bag, despite your refusal the boy was too damn stubborn.</p><p>Christopher sets the bag down in your living room, "so...I guess this is goodbye till this weekend?"</p><p>You sighed, you wish you could stay with Christopher forever. He made you feel okay, and he really did make you feel like a princess. You really didn't deserve Christopher, you were too much of a train wreck at times. He shouldn't have to sit through your therapy sessions with you. Your lower lip quivered at the thought and you looked down trying to hide from Christophers gaze.</p><p>Christopher must've noticed because right away you were being held against him and your tears started falling, "I'm a bad girlfriend." You cry.</p><p>"No you're not. Why the hell would you think that?" Christopher rubs your back and you break down more, you really didn't deserve him.</p><p>"I'm broken, you shouldn't have to sit through therapy with me. I don't deserve you!" You sob, thoroughly soaking his t shirt.</p><p>Christopher picks you up and takes you over to the couch where he sets you down and helps you into his lap. His grip around you was strong as he used an index finger and lifted your chin up, forcing you to look into his eyes.</p><p>"First of all Y/N, I think you're perfect. You don't think you deserve me but I don't think I deserve you." He softly chuckles and then continues, "you saved a kids life the other day, I can't compete with that. You also were in he frontlines of a protest with no protective gear on, you're fearless. I wish I had half the balls you had."</p><p>"But-" you start and Christopher stops you.</p><p>"You went through something traumatic, and I wish I could go to hell and beat the shit out of your dad. It killed me to hear all he's done to you and that you wished he killed you, that hurt the worse. Just because you went through that shit though, doesn't mean you're broken. Just because you're going to therapy doesn't mean, you're broken either. If you were 'broken' you wouldn't have a job, you wouldn't be saving kids lives at protests, you wouldn't be fighting for others lives...Y/N I really care about you, I'd kill someone just to hear that cute laugh of yours. If going to therapy sessions with you helps, I'm going to do it because," Christopher pauses and takes a deep breath," I love you."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>oop</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You stare at Christopher in shock, "I know it's too early, but I've seriously never felt this way about anyone before. You don't have to say it back, but I'm seriously in love with you Y/N."</p><p>You were speechless, the two of you have not been dating for long and he loves you? You had no idea if you loved him back, you knew you would do anything for him, you never wanted him to leave, or to leave him. Is that love?</p><p>You had never loved someone before.</p><p>Instead of saying anything you crash your lips against his, taking him by surprise. It takes him a minute to kiss you back but when he does he kisses you like he never has.</p><p>His lips are sweet yet dominant, his tongue was caressing yours. You moan into his mouth as the kiss intensifies.</p><p>You both pull away gasping for air.</p><p>"Bed?" You whisper once you've somewhat caught your breath.</p><p>Christopher says no words as he sweeps you up and carries you up the stairs to your room, bridal style.</p><p>You trace small patterns on his clothed chest as Christopher pushes open your bedroom door. He then gently lays you down upon your bed.</p><p>In one swift motion Christophers shirt is off, and he's crawling over you. "I'm going to admire every part of you tonight Princess."  He says huskily and the throaty words go straight down south.</p><p>Christopher picks up your right leg and plants a kiss on your shin, he then starts trailing soft butterfly kisses up your leg. When he reaches the scar on your thigh he brushes his thumb over it before planting another gentle kiss on it. He then keeps going up to your inner thigh.</p><p>You moan as he kisses up your inner thigh, getting closer and closer to where you wanted him.</p><p>"Christopher!" You beg.</p><p>Christopher smirks up at you as he hooks his fingers into your shorts and panties and pulls them down, leaving your pussy bare and vulnerable.</p><p>Christopher plants a few last kisses on your inner thigh and then moved up to your hip bone and starts kissing down from there, all the way to the little bit of skin above your clit. You try moving your hips up so his mouth would be where you wanted it but he kept a firm grip on your hips.</p><p>Finally after a bit more teasing, he puts your mouth where you want it. You gasp as he presses his tongue against your clit and sucks on the swollen nub. He then stops and licks ups your slit, his tongue stopping to quickly pierce through your hole.</p><p>"You always taste so good princess." Christopher whispers against your pussy, causing you to shiver.</p><p>Christopher removes one hand from your hips and rubs two fingers up and down your slit, successfully lubricating them with your juices. He then sticks a single finger inside you and slowly pumps it in and out.</p><p>"Please, more!" You gasp.</p><p>Christopher begins to attack your clit again with his mouth and sticks his second finger in and pumps them in and out at a faster rate.</p><p>The pressure and your stomach builds and your hips begin bucking, "I'm going to cum!" You cry and as soon as you do your back arches and your inner walls clamp down on his fingers.</p><p>You moan in ecstasy as the waves of pleasure roll over you.</p><p>Christopher pulls his fingers out and sticks them in his mouth to clean them off.</p><p>Your body was still calming down as Christopher continued his exploration up your body. He planted kisses up from your pussy to your lower belly. You realized you still had your shirt on and you quickly pulled it up over your head, leaving you in just your bra.</p><p>Christopher grunted as he he kissed up your stomach and between the valley of your breasts. He reaches behind you to unclasp your bra, you sit up to help him. As soon as he gets it off he throws your bra across the room and begins kissing your right breast, his left hand kneading the other.</p><p>Christopher sucks on your erect nipple, stopping every so often to swirl his tongue around the sensitive flesh. He then switched his hand and mouth, giving your breasts equal attention.</p><p>Once Christopher was done pleasing your breasts he made his way up your neck. He instantly found your sweet spot and sucked, you knew you'd have a hickey there to cover up in the morning.</p><p>When Christopher was done with your neck he met your lips once again, kissing you passionately.</p><p>You pressed your hips up towards Christophers very erect dick, and he growled. He then removed his lips from yours and stood up quickly removing his pants and boxers.</p><p>You stared hungrily as his cock spring free, precum was already dripping from the tip.</p><p>Christopher crawled back over you and reached over to your nightstand drawer. He fumbled around for a condom and successfully found one. He swiftly (and sexily) tore the packet open and rolled it on.</p><p>Christopher positioned his cock to your opening and gently rubbed his tip against it before pushing into you. He pushed in slowly, and once he bottomed out he stayed still for a bit, letting you adjust.</p><p>"Fuck," Christopher moaned as he began to move within you.</p><p>Christopher filled you up perfectly and fucked you sensually and lovingly. You had never had sex like this.</p><p>Christophers lips met yours again and the two of you kissed as Christophers quickened his thrusts. The two of you kept moaning and groaning into each others mouths.</p><p>After a few minutes of Christopher fucking you, you once again felt the pressure in your stomach, you pull away from Christophers lips. "I'm close!" You whimper as Christopher quickens his pace.</p><p>"Me too princess, cum with me." Christopher grunts and thrusts into you one final time as he empties himself into the condom.</p><p>"Shit!" You scream as you too climax, coming hard around his cock.</p><p>Christopher rests his head against yours, the two of you panting as you come down from your highs. He then pulls his softening dick out of you and disposes the used condom before laying down next to you.</p><p>He draws your body into his and kisses the top of your head,  "are you staying the night?" You yawn.</p><p>"Would you like that princess?"</p><p>You nod your head against his chest, you could barely keep your heavy eyes open.</p><p>"Ok, sleep tight Y/N, I love you." Christopher whispers to you as you fall asleep on his chest.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Bruises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been two days since Christopher dropped the 'L-Bomb' and you were currently at work, about to leave.</p><p>As you started the journey home (you walked to and from work), your phone started ringing, it was Christopher. You were used to him calling you every night but it was earlier than usual.</p><p>"Chris-" you get cut off.</p><p>"Hey sweetheart, so there's-" This was not Christopher.</p><p>"Xander?" You start to panic why was Christophers friend calling you from his phone.</p><p>"Yeah," Xander sighs, "Christopher got hurt at the protest today, I-"</p><p>"What?!" Your eyes widen, you start to look around for a taxi so you could get to Christopher. Luckily being so close to downtown DC, there were quite a few taxis out.</p><p>"It's not too bad, It's just that he's pretty bruised and can't really move and needs someone to help him, I can't as I have to get home." You finally got a taxi and quickly got in, giving the driver Christophers address.</p><p>"I'm on my way." You hang up and sigh. You felt a few tears pummel down your face. Even in all the armor he wears, he could still get hurt.</p><p>As soon as you arrive at Christophers place you quickly pay off the taxi driver and run to Christophers front door. You then ring the door bell and wait anxiously.</p><p>Xander opens the door, "hey sweet-"</p><p>"Where is he?"</p><p>"He's in his room." Xander says and you quickly brush past him and run up to Christopher.</p><p>"Christopher!" You cry. He was laying on his bed shirtless, his whole torso was covered in dark purple bruises.</p><p>"Shit I told Xander not to call you." Christopher mutters crossing his arms over his chest as if trying to cover up.</p><p>You ran up to the side of his bed and sat down, you wanted to hug him, but you didn't want to hurt him. Instead you cup his cheek and caress it softly. "Christopher..."</p><p>"Im fine princess, I promise." Christopher sighs</p><p>"What happened?" You bite your lip.</p><p>"I was trying to free some of the people the police were trying to arrest at the protest. One of those pigs caught me and started beating me with their baton." Christopher shrugs but you want to cry. You had to stay strong for Christopher though.</p><p>Xander pops in through the doorframe, "Sorry to interrupt, but I gotta go, thanks for agreeing to take care of him Y/N. Bye Chris!"</p><p>You wave bye to Xander but Christopher huffs. You watch Xander leave and sigh, "have you eaten dinner yet?"</p><p>Christopher shakes his head and you give him a soft smile, "I'm going to order DoorDash then." You lean over Christopher and softly kiss his lips.</p><p>Christopher hums into your lips and when you pull away there's a boyish smile on his face, "I love you."</p><p>You lean back in and kiss him again, "I'll order now."</p><p>Once your food arrives you and Christopher eat quietly in his room. You still really wanted to cry, to crash into his arms, but you couldn't be weak. You couldn't stop thinking about how badly his body looked, there were so many bruises.</p><p>"Stop worrying princess, It's just a few bruises." Christopher says as if he was reading your mind.</p><p>You nod quietly and look down as a tear finally falls, "I'm sorry." You whisper.</p><p>"Y/N, baby look at me," Christopher takes your hand and places it against its heart, "see I'm fine." </p><p>You relax as the strong beats of his heart vibrate against your hand.</p><p>You look down and notice Christopher was done eating, you quickly cleaned up and took the trash downstairs. While you were in the kitchen you called off work for tomorrow. You refused to leave Christopher.</p><p>When you come back up, Christopher was laying down again his eyes were closed but they opened as you stepped into his room. "Are you leaving now?"</p><p>"No, I called off work for tomorrow."</p><p>"Princess-" Christopher starts but you shake your head, stopping him.</p><p>"I can't leave you." You admit, frowning.</p><p>"Ok," Christopher sighs, "I still can't move too much, so my t shirts are in my second dresser drawer and the spare toothbrush is in the medicine cabinet where you last left it."</p><p>You smile gratefully and you come over to kiss his forehead, "thanks."</p><p>You get ready for bed as fast as possible, you were pretty tired. You changed into Christopher t shirt, keeping on your panties, and quickly brushed your teeth and cleaned you skin.</p><p>Once you came out Christopher was under the covers, his eyes were still wide open though. He turned his head and smiled at the sight of you, "whenever I see you in my clothes I get turned on." Christopher frowns.</p><p>You giggle and get into the bed next to Christopher. You wanted to cuddle but didn't want to hurt him so you helped him place his head on your chest and you threaded your fingers through his hair, "goodnight Y/N, I love you." Christopher yawns and immediately passes out.</p><p>As tired as your were, you couldn't fall asleep. The whole situation was bothering you, what if Christopher was seriously injured or worse? You thought about the dream you had the other day where he was shot. As you thought about Christophers injury you felt guilty, and then you realized, if you had lost Christopher you would have regretted something. You would have regretted not saying you loved him back.</p><p>You were in love with Christopher.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>